Moonlight Lies
by Scope Williams
Summary: Vlkodlaci se klaní měsíci, ne čarodějům. Ale co když byla žena čisté krve obdařena mocí vládnout měsíci a byl jí přidělen osud vládnou s alfou? Za nitky osudu vždy tahá někdo nahoře, a nikdo to nezmění. Můj 1. HP fanfic, neukamenujte mě prosím.


**Moonlight lies**

**Kapitola první - V otroctví**

_Viděla boj. Lidé, jí známí a přitom cizí, i když jí podvědomí říkalo, že by je měla znát, bojovali se služebníky Fenrirova pána. Jantar, smaragd, čokoláda… sledovala proměny emocí v jejích očích. Ty poslední, barvy bouřkových mračen byly plny překvapení. Viděla a cítila vše zároveň. Dvě hluboké černé studny, ve kterých se málem utopila, znala. Byly to pravé oči vlkodlakova pána. Byly u zdroje moci a ona cítila změny ve vzduchu. Netušila, jak je všechny může vidět, místnost ve které se nalézali byla uzavřená a ač byly teprve dva dny po úplňku a moc měsíce byl silné, tentokrát mel být schován za nepropustnou hradbou z mraků. Cítila šílenství v každém kroku černovlasé ženy. Úplně jí spoutalo mysl svým vábivým hlasem. Viděla Oblouk. Ten, o kterém už dlouho věděla, že je, ale nevěděla, kde je. Teď už to poznala. Oblouk Smrti. Věděla, že skrz něj člověk smrt nenajde. Znova ty modrošedé oči. Ohnivá smršť v nich najednou zmizela v tmě. Jejich majitel propadl skrz závěs do místa naplněného čirou mocí._

_"NE!" uslyšela zoufalé výkřiky jeho milovaných, než ji temno pohltilo taky._

* * *

"Ne!" zasténala ze spánku.

"Drž hubu, děvko." Kopanec do hrudníku jí málem zlomilo žebra. Tiše zasténala. Rozlepila oči a podívala se od koho dostala tak milé probuzení. Ležela v jeskyni na kožešinách a vedle ní zrovna ulehal napolo proměněný vlkodlak. Fenrir Šedohřbet už ztratil i ten kousek lidskosti, který by ho pevně vázal mimo úplněk k lidskému tělu. Přes rok už ji drásaly drápy, které dřív mohly být pěstěnými nehty, přes rok cítila jeho obhroublou kůži v noci na sobe. Přes rok, tak dlouho už u něj byla. Třináct úplňku zpět ji vytáhl ze zmrzlého jezera, kde se pokusila zemřít. Teď si k ní zalezl pod přikrývku.

"Konečně si vzhůru. Už jsem myslel, že ses mi otrávila. S kým bych se hrál…" Drápy jí podrápaly jemnou kůži na ramenu, když ji k sobě strhnul. Otřásla se odporem, ale zůstala klidně ležet, protože věděla, že za odpor se platí. Rány bičem bývaly o to nepříjemnější. A navíc, když ji chtěl násilím podržet, mel na to svoje chlapy, kteří nikdy neodporovali, když věděli, že si ji budou moct půjčit. Vyčerpaný se svalil vedle ní. Počkala až bude tvrdě spát a vykroutila se z jeho sevření. Stále nahá vyšla z jeskyně. Ne ramena jí dopadlo měsíční světlo. Rána se zacelila a zbytek světla se jí zformoval v stříbrné šaty. Zářící upoutala pozornost několika z jeho poskoku u ohne. Ignorovala jejich žádostivé pohledy, přisedla mezi ně, vzala si kus opečeného masa a s chutí se do něj zakousla.

* * *

Byl nov, někdo přivedl nového člena. Vlkodlak to byl od dětství, teprve nedávno se dozvěděl o téhle smečce. Co ale neřekl bylo, že to právě Šedohřbet je jeho vlkodlačím otcem. Ona to ale poznala jistě.

Přivedli ho s chlapcem, co nevěděl, co dělal minulý úplněk v lese. Přitáhli i obět pro mládě, co nevědělo zatím, jak zabíjet. Dívka, podle podoby jistě sestra-dvojče. Zajímavé sousto pro první obět, ohodnotila. Svou pozornost nasměrovala zpět k muži. Mohlo mu být tak třicet šest, i když vypadal na staršího, ona věděla, jak lehce se muže věk těla změnit. Sama měla tělo sedmnáctileté. Přerušili její myšlenky.

Fenrirovi siláci ji drapli a přivedli před oltář, u kterého _on_ už stál.

"Jako naše…princezna s mocí Měsíce…s námi zahajuješ slavnost." Vysmál se její bezbrannosti. Strhli jí šaty a nahou přivázali mezi stromy, aby se mu dobře trefovalo. Vzpomněla si na bolest z minulého mesíce, a málem zavyla strachy, když do ruky vzal zlatý bič. Pamatovala si, jak si jednou týden hojila zlatem poleptaná záda.

"Jsme vlci, ne kříženci. Na přeměnu MY úplněk nepotřebujeme!" Zachechtal se bláznivě a práskl bičem. Zlato jí proťalo kůži a zanechalo za sebou pro vlkodlaky omamně vonící krvavý šrám. Zatnula zuby a sykla bolestí. Dopadla další rána. Zavyla. Vlkodlaci cítili krev plnou magie. Zářila jako by se na nebi objevil stříbrný kotouč. Při další ráně se krvežíznivější začali měnit. Nový muž znechuceně odvracel pohled a myšlenkami litoval dívku, kterou bičovali. Když ji polomrtvou pustili z řetězu, věděla, že tohle bylo pro Fenrira něco tak krásného, jeho nedokončená přeměna, že se o své vzrušení bude chtít podělit. Nedělala si iluze o útěku a v jeho prackách se cítila jako loutka.

"Slavnost začala." Zakřičel do šílejícího davu vlkodlak.

Chlapec rozsápal svou sestru.

* * *

"Nenávidím slavnosti." Vyplivla krev z úst a skočila do jezera.

"Každoměsíční...rituál. Nenávidím tě, Fenrire!" znova zavrčela a potopila se pod hladinu. Byl začátek léta, voda byla příjemně teplá. Udělala pár temp a pak se vynořila, neboť potřeba dýchat byla stále neoddiskutovatelná. Ještě chvíli se nechala ošetřovat jezerní vodou, než se rozhodla vrátit ke svým šatům.

Byla bezhvězdná noc, všichni se stále věnovali slavnosti, o to víc ji překvapila postava jdoucí trhavými pohyby, značícími bolest, k vodě. Přetáhla si přes hlavu košili a šla si líp prohlédnout zatoulaného. Byl to ten muž, kterého dnes prvně přivedli. Byl beze známky přeměny, což značilo, že si zakládal na svém lidství, a nikdy nenechal vládnout vlka. Vypadalo to, že si s ním někdo nehezky pohrál. Že ne někdo, ale že ten parchant Šedohřbet, poznala podle škrábanců. Zalitovala ho. _On_ si totiž nikdy jen _nehrál_, jen tak nebičoval, nedrápal. Užíval si tím nejnechutnějším způsobem, který zažila. Dostat se Fenrirovi na lístek není nic, o co by kdokoliv stál, a pokud, a to bylo jisté, se na něj dostal ten muž, stále musel cítit stejnou bolest jako před chvílí. Mlčky k němu přešla a podepřela ho. Chtěl něco namítnout, ale nedovolila mu to.

"Uklidni se. Pomůžu ti," šeptla.

Nechal se odvést do jejího pelechu a ošetřit se. Po vypití léčivého lektvaru usnul jako malé dítě.

Unavená si lehla vedle něj a znova si prohlédla jeho tvář. Byl jí povědomý. ´Jasně, to jen ten ze snu před časem...´ pousmála se nad jeho výrazem, když spal. Jako malé vlče. S myšlenkami na něj usnula.

Ráno ji zastihlo nemilosrdně brzo. Otevřela oči, a zamrkala. Ležel vedle ní, své oči dokořán, a zvědavě si ji prohlížel. Jeho oči byly jako kousky čokolády uvězněné v jantaru. Sladké jako med.

"Dobré ráno," zachraptěl.

"Dobré ráno," odpověděla na pozdrav.

"Proč ses o mě včera postarala?" na rovinu se zeptal.

"Byl jsi zraněný. Šedohřbet tě hrozně zřídil." odpověděla mu. Z hlasu jí byla slyšet starost a něha. Jako by to byl jeho máma...

Vstala a mávla rukou, a pod blízkým kotlíkem se objevily modravé plamínky, přestože pod ním nebylo dřevo. Voda v něm se rychle ohřála. Rychle do ní hodila bylinky a přešla s kotlíkem a kusem hadry k němu.

"Musím to znova ošetřit ty rány, ať se nezanítí." klidně oznámila.

"Jistě. Ehm, co dělá sedmnáctileté děvče na místě, jako je tohle? Jsi snad taky vlkodlak?"

"Nejsem. A dospělá jsem už dávno. Jen... nestárnu." přejela hadrem po prvním šrámu. Překvapivě, ač voda před minutou vřela, teď byla ledová. Sykl bolestí, ale rychle zatnul zuby.

Nechal se v rychlosti ošetřit a celou dobu si kousal ret, aby nedal najevo bolest. Po chvíli ho nechala si zpět lehnout a pokračovat v hovoru.

"Uh, nemáš něco na pití?" ležel klidně, překvapen, jak bolest rychle ustupovala.

"Omlouvám se. Někdo tu je asi zvyklý snídat aspoň vodu a chleba..." zamručela snad jen pro sebe a podala mu měch s vodou. S prostřídáním několika grimas se posadil a začal pít. Když i tak poloprázdný měch dopil a odložil, vypadal mnohem líp. A hlavně pro něj připraven k hovoru.

"Já jsem Remus Lupin. Jak se jmenuješ?"

Trpce se pousmála a mlčela.

"No tak, jak ti říkají?" zvědavé jiskřičky v jeho očích vypadaly obzvlášť krásně.

"Titulují mě tu jako děvku, čarodějnici, couru, a ještě pár dalšími, nad kterými se mi nechce přemýšlet." Trpkost z jejího hlasu nezmizela.

"Myslel jsem, jak se jmenuješ doopravdy." pokusil se o úsměv. Nešlo to.

"Moje nejstarší vzpomínka je stará přesně čtrnáct úplňků, a moje jméno v ní není." zavrčela a zmlkla. Remus se na ni soucitně podíval, když začala drtit nějaké bylinky, zjevně na další léčivý lektvar.

"Můžu ti nějak pomoct?" Nabídl se.

"Ne. Lež a spi. Předstírání spánku je ta nejlepší obrana proti předvolání tím...bastardem."

"Bisexuálním úchylem, sadistou a ... " odmlčel se a prohlédl si ji, "... pedofilem," dokončil větu, spokojen svým konstatováním.

"Na polomrtvého máš docela slušnou slovní zásobu. A výbornou schopnost konstatování známého." Přešla k němu a zkusila mu čelo. "Doporučuju ti odsud co nejdřív zmizet, dokud tu nejsi známý a máš se kam vrátit. Za kým vrátit." přetáhla přes něj kožešinu.

"Co ty o mě můžeš vědět..." zavrčel, jako pravý vlk.

"Víc, než bys chtěl, abych věděla. A teď už spi. Pokud mi do večera nechytneš stříbrnou horečku, budeš moct vstát." Starala se o něj... jako máma. Nemohl si pomoct. Znova mu upravila maminkovsky kožešinu, kterou byl přikrytý, tak jako to dělají mámy dětem večer, a Remus se neubránil ušklíbnutí.

"A pohádka na dobrou noc nebude? Já jen když už kolem mě takhle chodíš..."

"Klidně bych ti i nějakou řekla, Měsíc ví, že bych si i nějakou poslechla, ale není tu nikdo kdo by nějakou znal. A navíc, nejsi na pohádky už trošku starý?" Usmála se na něj. Kdyby stál, tak se mu podlomí kolena. Byla krásná, a nebyl to jen její vzhled, co ho okouzlil. Jeho citlivý vklkodlačí čich celou dobu registroval jemnou dívčí vůni. Nedivil se, že z ní Šedohřbet tak bláznil. Pak se odvrátil a šla si po své práci.

Do večera se horečka neobjevila, a ona ho s čistým svědomím poslala pryč. Odešel, ale stejně se ohlédl, aby si ji zapamatoval.

* * *

Další dny plynuly útrpnou rychlostí, která ji však netrápila. Úplněk přešel, a nov znamenal slavnost. Fenrir ale den předem vyhlásil, že sluhové jeho Pána si přijdou vybrat mezi otroky. Zavřeli ji s ostatními živými nevlkodlaky a čekali do nadcházející noci.

Objevili se se západem slunce, tři muži v černých pláštích s maskami na tváři. Vyhnali otroky jako dobytek a nechali je nastoupit do řady.

Jeden z nich, ten, který nevypadal, že jeho smyslem života je přejídat se na hostinách a pak cvičit, až vypadat jako přerostlé svalnaté prase (tak totiž vypadali ti dva za ním) si masku sundal. Prohlédla si ho líp. Vysoký, hubený, rovné vlasy po ramena působící mastným dojmem, orlí nos, hluboké obsidiánové oči plné inteligence, ledový, lhostejný výraz. Aristokrat tělem i (jak se dalo čekat) postavením. Ti dva za ním vypadali nehodni mu sloužit, být mu na blízku. Nehodni být pod ochranou závoje moci, který se kolem něj rozprostíral.

"Tohle jsou všichni?" zeptal se aristokrat.

"Všichni otroci a otrokyně, Snape. Vím, že ženských máte u vás spotřebu. Podívej se, jsou k sežrání..." olízl si rty.

Snape si začal prohlížet otroky z opačné strany řady, než kde stála ona, to ji ale ani trochu neuklidnilo. Ženám jeho poskoci strhávali šaty, a brali je snad skoro všechny.

"Vysvětli mi, ty prašivý vlkodlaku, co jste udělali se zajatými _kouzlícími_?"

"Víš dobře, Severusi, že tady nemáme takové možnosti. Jsme rádi, že máme co jíst." vycení tesáky na odmítnuté _maso_. Ženy se rozklepaly strachy.

Snape, S_everus Snape_, jen odvrátil pohled. Muže vedle ní poslali zpět vlkodlakovi. Trojce k ní přišla, a jeden z poskoků mávl hůlkou. Nic se nestalo. Druhý napodobil jeho pohyb. Šaty na ní stále pevně držely. Snape je sjel otráveným pohledem a mávl hůlkou sám. Cáry látky dopadly na zem a ji pohladil teplý letní vánek.

"Podívej se ne mě." Přikázal jí. Velmi pomalu, s pohrdavým úšklebkem na rtech, zvedla hlavu a vzdorně se mu podívala do očí. Zářivě modrá se srazila s obsidiány. Pokusil se jí nabourat do mysli. Jemný odpor z její strany ho přinutil přitlačil. Psychická facka ho bolela ale jako opravdová. Pousmál se nad ní.

"Tuhle bereme." oznámil.

"Ale tahle děvka je moje!" vzdoroval Fenrir.

"Byl. Jsou to otroci, a my máme právo si z nich vybrat vhodný materiál předtím, než vy je sežerete, vlkodlaku!" Mluvil tiše. Tak tiše, že ho sotva bylo slyšet. Ale i tak se jeho slova neminula účinkem. Vlkodlak stáhnul ocas mezi nohy před silnějším a zbaběle se stáhnul.

"Jdeme." znechuceně oznámil Snape, a ti dva svázali stále nahé ženy a skoro neoblečené muže dohromady a přemístili do velké cely. Smířená s bezmocí si sedla do rohu a zavřela oči. Ač nechtěla, usnula.

* * *

_"Pane, mám na vás žádost." _

_Severus stál před Pánem zla. Ten si ho změřil pohledem._

_"Mluv, Severusi. Poslouchám."_

_"Chci jednu z těch otrokyň od vlkodlaka jen pro sebe, na pokusy."_

_"Máš na mysli jen tak obecně jednu, nebo konkrétní děvku?"_

_"Přímo."_

_"Dobře, je tvoje. Bav se...Ale než si ji odvedeš, chci vědět, co upřeme jiným. Ať ji ke mně přivedou. Za úsvitu ji najdeš v cele..."_

_"Jistě, pane. Děkuji, pane." S úklonou vycouval ze síně._

* * *

Probudil ji rámus. Dveře cely se otevřely a dovnitř vešel jeden ze sluhů Pána zla. Smrtijed. Blonďatý uhlazený aristokrat.

"Ty, zvedej se a pojď!" arogantní hlas jí rozkázal. Bez diskuse si stoupla a pomalu bosá cupitala po ledových dlaždicích za ním. Objevili se v prostorné, luxusně zařízené koupelně. U vany velikosti malého bazénu stála skřítka a chystal koupel.

"Vykoupej se. A neboj se, neutopíš se a ani neutečeš. Počkám si až budeš hotová." rozkázal jí, vyčaroval si u dveří židli a posadil se. "A měla by sis pospíšit, pokud nechceš, abych tě umyl já..." sadistický úsměv ji přinutil vlézt do vody a začít s očistou. Omamná vůně pěny jí prostoupila tělem a z vlasů po dlouhé době vymyla špínu. Něco ve vodě ji zbavilo drobných oděrek a její kůže získala něco na původní kráse, dlouho neznané. Když si blonďák všiml, že ve vodě je už jen pro své potěšení z tepla, vyhnal ji z vody a nechal ji, ať se osuší a zabalí do pláště. Na nohy si obula připravené sandály. Byla to příjemná změna proti špíně, nahotě, a bosých nohách na kamení. Mávnutím hůlkou jí vysušil po pás dlouhé ebenové vlasy, které se kolem ní začaly svůdně vlnit. Vyhnal ji z koupelny před sebou. Šli jen kousek, než se octli v něčí ložnici. Na zemi byl z většiny koberec, z krbu sálal oheň a postel s nebesy byla rozestlaná.

"Můžeš jít, Luciusi," ozval se odněkud ledový hlas.

"Ano, můj pane." odporoučel se a dveře se za ním zavřely.

"To si vážně taková dominant, že ti všichni musí říkat můj pane?" uchechtla se, zula sandály, a zkusila příjemnost koberce na bosých chodidlech. Objevil se před ní, stejný jako jejím krátkém snu. Mávl hůlkou a plášť z ní zmizel a objevil se u dveří. Zůstala před ním nahá.

"Odvážná, to ano, ale pošetila, a to je špatné." okomentoval ji, načež si ji začal prohlížet.

"Proč myslíš, že jsem hloupá?"

"Dovoluješ si na ty, kdo mají moc."

"Snad vidíš, že jen tolik, kolik je přijatelné. Je snad drzost, když se děvka zeptá, jak to má chlap rád?" aniž by vyhledala jeho pohled, začala nenápadně zkoumat jeho mysl.

"A on děvce odpoví, že po svém." pousmál se, ale úsměv mu okamžitě zmizel z tváře. Našla co hledala, a tak se stáhla, jak ukázal bariéry.

"Co ses v mé mysli snažila najít?" Zamračil se na ni.

"Nic moc... Snad jen tebe, Tome," vítězně se usmála a pohladila ho po tváři. Pod jejím dotykem se jeho tvář změnila. Zmizela vizáž mrtvoly a nahradil ji příjemný mladý muž s krátkými vlasy, a černýma očima.

"Cos to udělala?" dotkl se své tváře.

"Vrátila ti do úsvitu tvou tvář." její úsměv se rozšířil. Políbila ho, aniž by se musela přemáhat nad jeho vzhledem. I Pán zla je jen chlap, když se před ním objeví nahá žena. Uprostřed noci se opravila na slušný milenec, než usnula v peřinách vedle něj.

* * *

Krutý kopanec do břicha a chlad ji probudil. Byla v cele, zabalená jen do prostěradla.

"Vstávej, děvko, stále ještě si moje. Říkal, že jeho si až vyjde slunce. A to ještě nevyšlo, couro," uslyšela nad sebou pobavený hlas. Nevěřícně se podívala na vlkodlaka nad sebou.

"Přišel jsem se s tebou rozloučit, děvko." Zavrčel Fenrir s úsměvem, a jí bylo jasné, že tohle rozloučení ji bude bolet víc, než by si její zničené tělo mohlo dovolit. Ozvala se rána a zlatý bič jí rozsekl kůži. Bolestí zakřičela do končící noci.

Konec první kapitoly


End file.
